1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endless belt and a process for manufacturing the same, an image forming apparatus, a functional membrane and a process for manufacturing the same, an intermediate transfer belt, a transfer transport belt, and a transport apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a charge is formed on a photoreceptor containing a photoconductive material, an electrostatic latent image is formed thereon with laser light based on a modulated image signal, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with a charged toner to obtain a toner image. Then, this toner image is transferred onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet directly or via an intermediate transfer medium to obtain an image.